To the Beat of the Music
by EchoOkido
Summary: 10 little drabbles to my favorite Shippings/People from diff. fandoms. Includes Digergent, Infernal Devices, Hunger Games, Pokemon and PokeSpe. T for angst and implied character deaths. Romance, drama, angst, tragedy. Mainly centrics.


**1**_**.**__ Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

**2.** _Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_**3.**__ Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

**4.** _Do ten of these, then post them._

—

**Author's Note: **_I decided this would be fun~ It'll be a variety of fandoms and pairings though xD Probably Legend of Zelda, PokeSpe/Pokemon, Mortal Instruments/Infernal Devices, Hunger Games, Divergent etc xD_

_Putting this under Pokemon only because most of them might be from Pokemon._

_I might stretch the rules a bit though xD I can't write in a 3 minute span :O That's just hard. It took me three hours for Vanilla Twilight XD_

_I apologize if they're really short XP I can't write fast. Drabbles are always a struggle for me xD_

_Most of these will be centrics. Not the actual shipping or many "shippy" moments. Sorry! Dx_

_**Let's Go!~**_

—

_**Teenage Wasteland (Liv it Up)**__ by Alexander Ludwig_

_Pokemon Special_

_Gold-centric / MangaQuest_

_Words: 102_

—

I'm a teenager. At the nifty age of 16. Hormones buzzing and impulsivity rocketing throughout my body.

When you're young, you think that being a teenager will be awesome. Party every day, date as many girls (or guys) that you can, smoke and just have fun.

Well. It's not what I expected. I discovered emotions that I didn't even know I had.

I used to think love was when you just wanted a girl 'cause she looked cute. Well I learned that isn't the case. Man I was such a kid.

I thought that for a while. Until Crystal came into my life…

—

_**Miss Bipolar**__ by Blood on the Dance Floor_

_Pokemon Special_

_OldRival (Green x Blue) / Green-centric_

_Words: 72_

__—

She is the most troublesome girl I have ever met. I will never understand women.

I can't understand why she's so emotional sometimes.

I can never tell if she's happy or sad. She's so unreadable.

The cheerful smiles and devilish smirks. The pouts and frowns.

I can never tell when she's trying to deceive me or when she means it.

But I can't help but love her. And that's all that matters.

—

___**The Lonely**__ by Christina Perri_

_The Infernal Devices (Set during Clockwork Angel)_

_Tessa-centric / Slight Will x Tessa / Implied Jem x Tessa_

_Words: 225_

_—_

It was a Sunday night. Maybe around 11 pm or so.

I never felt so alone before.

Jessamine and Charlotte are kind. And James, Will and Henry are really nice. But it's just…

I can't describe it.

My brother is gone. My parents and my godparents are dead.

But when I look at my friends. They have problems too…

Jem is sick. Henry is usually working. Will is sarcastic and rude. Charlotte is always bust and Jessamine is usually really snobby.

But why should I be listing their flaws? I should be—

My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on my door.

"Tess? You okay? You've been locked in your room for hours." A soft voice asked.

Will.

"You can come in," I replied, voice cracking.

He walked in with the swagger of a hyena. His spiky black hair gleaming in the moonlight and his blue eyes showing pure concern for his friend. He wore a loose dark blue tee-shirt and black jeans. He made even the simplest of outfits seem glamorous.

He was gorgeous.

I tore my gaze away from him as he came and sat down on my bed next to me. It sort of made me uneasy being alone with him, on a bed.

But I know he'd never try to hurt me.

I think I love him.

But what about Jem…?

—

___**Rainbow Girl**__ by DJ S3RL_

_Pokemon Special_

_Chosen (Silver X Blue) / OldRival (Green X Blue) / Lucky (Red X Blue) / Blue-centric_

_Words: 89_

_—_

The trader.

The battler.

The trainer.

My brother.

My friend.

My crush.

But who is to be 'the one'?

When I give them that uplifting smile. Seeing their rosy blush and the corners of their lips lifting up.

The way they catch me if I fall. The way I give them all the love I can.

But there can only be one.

One that means more than the others.

One that stands out.

And I think I know who it is…

I just have to go with my heart.

—

___**Dangerous and Moving**__ by t.A.t.u._

_Divergent trilogy (Set near the end of Insurgent)_

_Tobias Eaton_

_Words: 125_

_—_

I ran and ran. Being a Divergent is frustrating. Everyone either scared of you or want to use you.

But right now, I was running from someone.

I was running for someone.

I had to find Tris.

I had to.

I'm coming for you Tris.

I won't let Peter keep hold of you.

Never.

The way he calls you Stiff makes me want to punch him. The way he makes the smart-ass remarks makes me want to strangle him. The way he almost killed you makes me want to murder him.

Don't get me started on Caleb.

The obnoxious brat who betrayed you and got you into this mess.

But I'll get you out of this.

I'll save you from this hell hole.

I promise…

—

___**Wake Me Up When September Ends**__ by Green Day_

_The Hunger Games (Set after Mocking jay - before the epilogue)_

_Gale-centric / Implied Katniss X Gale / Slight Peeta X Katniss_

_Words: 129_

_—_

District 12 was gone and Peeta was taken by the Capitol.

But none of that really mattered to me.

It was the fact that Katniss was so depressed about it.

I just want to put my arms around her and comfort her, but she keeps avoiding me.

It sorta hurts.

The whole "star-crossed lovers" thing.

It really kills me.

Because while she's missing Peeta.

She'll never notice the guy waiting for her. Ready to comfort her and hold her. To be there for her.

It's heartbreaking.

Was everything a lie?

I was so close to telling her I loved her. After the reaping.

But she never heard me.

And probably never cared.

I'm sorry Katniss.

I'm sorry you feel this way.

And it's all that bastard bread boy's fault.

—

___**Discord**__ by EuroBeat Brony (Remix'd by The Living Tombstone)_

_Pokemon (Set after Black and White)_

_Ghestis and N (Father-Son Relationship) / N-centric / Implied FerrisWheel (N X Touko)_

_Words: 96_

_—_

I never understood why.

Why my own _FATHER_ would deceive me! My father of all people! He made a believable lie that hurt us all.

And Touko. Poor Touko. Ghestis treated her terribly. The way he slammed her around after she beat him.

I couldn't stand it.

I couldn't stand it at all.

I thought my father was better than this!

Obviously not.

He is not the man I used to know.

I hate him.

I hate him for what he did.

He's an insane man.

I cannot express how much I wanted to kill him.

—

___**Girl on Fire**__ by Arshad_

_Pokemon Special_

_Frantic (Ruby X Sapphire)_

_Words: 369_

_—_

"Sapphire, please!" Ruby begged.

Sapphire glared at her friend. "No! I'm not wearing some frilly dress just so ya can take pictures." She snorted.

"Please Sapph! I'll do _anything!_" He whined.

The wild child considered this.

Ruby looked hopeful.

"Alright. I'll do it. But only if ya promise ta' do what I want afta' it's ova'." she sighed.

Ruby's eyes lit up with joy as he jumped to his feet, grabbing Sapphire's hands. "Thank you Sapphire! You won't regret this!" He exclaimed.

"I probably will," She grumbled.

After hours of sketching and designing, Ruby put together a dress. It was light orange with dark orange, red and yellow "frills" - as Sapph would call it - at the bottom that gave it a look like it was on fire. It was sleeveless and he planned on putting sequence and glitter on her right should while making her wear her hair long with red highlights.

He started to sew and gather supplies. He invited Sapphire over when he was done.

"Alright. I'm ready." She muttered.

He helped her into the dress and started to comb her hair. Making her mousey brown hair free of knots. He gently added the strand of highlights and started to put the glitter on her shoulder. To finish it up, he put a little make-up on her. But she didn't need a lot. Her face was already flawless.

When he let Sapphire see herself, she was at a loss of words. It was simple, yet complex. The frills gave off a cool effect. She looked stunning.

"Sapphire... You're… You're gorgeous." Ruby muttered absently.

Sapph swallowed with unease. "I-I really am…" She agreed.

"Now what do you want me to do. I put you into this dress with a price to pay." Ruby reminded.

The girl nodded. "Well… I…" She stammered, blushing.

"You, what?"

"Well…" She trailed off. She turned around, putting her arms around the teen's neck and stood on her tip-toes, pressing her lips to his.

Ruby was shocked at first. His eyes widened, but he soon melted into the passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, the teens broke apart, both out of breath.

"_Wow…"_ Sapph muttered.

"I think I love you." Ruby whispered.

—

___**I'm Not the One**__ by 3OH!3_

_Pokemon (HeartGold/SoulSilver)_

_Lyra-centric / HeartSoul (Gold X Lyra) / NewBark (Gold X Crystal)_

_Words: 197_

_—_

I thought he was mine.

I really did.

I had moved to New Bark Town three years ago and I and Gold have been friends since then.

I think I loved him.

He was mine. I was his. It was simple.

I was thinking about asking him out.

It was a nice sunny day. Perfect.

Me and Gold were hanging out by the lake, laughing and having lunch.

Then she came.

She ran up and hugged Gold from behind. They both giggled and they fell in the lake, laughing. They hugged tightly.

It was like I had turned invisible. Like I was no longer there.

Gold was in his own little world with this other girl.

She had dark blue hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

She was beautiful.

She tore Gold away from me.

Not on purpose.

I heard they were childhood friends. I thought maybe we could be a group of three friends.

But there's always a third wheel.

Which is what I was.

They soon started dating. It hurt. I thought he was mine.

I never really found her name though.

I didn't care.

She ripped my heart.

I don't care anymore.

I just, don't.

—

___**Tokyo Teddy Bear**__ by Unknown (English Dub)_

_Pokemon Special_

_Silver-centric_

_Words: 90_

_—_

___**warning;**__ blood, gore and silver being emo. you have been warned. please continue to read my fail gore scenes._

_—_

Why am I alive?

Where's my father?

Why can't I just die already?

Everything hurts.

It hurts.

I don't even know why.

Maybe heartbreak.

Or just pain from the fact that my parents are dead.

Maybe memories.

Or maybe I am dying.

No. It can't be.

The blood gushing from my wrist.

My insane smile.

My wide eyes.

My will to live slipping away.

I held the knife up. Blood dripped from the blade. I grinned.

I pointed it at my throat, my hand stained with blood.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

—

**Author's Note:** _Ugh. Most of these are depressing :C I'm sorry._

_Well I stayed up till 12 writing these. So I hope they're good._

_I'm sorry for all the angst. I have depressing songs that like to pop up a lot xD_

_I have a lot of instrumental music as well so even trying to find a song with some vocals was hard._

_My favorite is probably the Frantic, the Tessa/Will one and the Gale-centric._

_I really wanted to spread out more as far as just writing Pokemon fanfics. So that's why I threw in Divergent, ID/MI and Hunger Games. I hope you don't mind ^^_

_I have no abandoned TR btw. I just have no idea what to do for the next chapter. -cry forever-  
_

_Please review, and I hoped you liked it! :3_

_**~Echo**_


End file.
